


一次酒后的思绪飘飞

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 预警：捆缚视奸口交意淫





	一次酒后的思绪飘飞

上线光学镜后，首席医疗官被眼前的景致吓得愣住了。他做的第一件事就是用力拍了下脸颊，试图用物理方式把自己从如此荒诞的梦里叫醒，但除了右脸上长久的刺痛他什么都没有得到。  
哦，也许他还得到了伏在自己双腿间剑士的一声充满调情色彩的轻笑。

救护车不认为现在他们俩之间的关系到了这一步。昨天他还在医疗室嘲讽过漂移的神经质，从年轻人委屈的表情里获得了一些阴暗的乐趣和满足——不是指漂移不迷人。医生不否认剑士从各个方面来看都很漂亮，线条流畅的音频接收器格外引人注目，腰部的设计理念与自己的喜好完全一致，双腿……要是在某天他一口气灌下十瓶高纯，再把他和年轻人关到同一间备用房间，救护车认为自己会先去亲吻那里。

话说回来。不论这孩子心里怎么看他，他又曾经在喝多了之后怎样对那孩子产生过某些羞辱性的想法，现在让漂移扒住大夫的双腿缓缓舔舐他前挡板的可能性都是零。“漂移。”他觉得自己像个蠢货，特别是问出下半句话的时候。“你是……真的吗？”该死，他当然是真的。哪怕让旋刃去分析扫描数据，把得出的结果倒过来看都能证实那双温暖的手来自漂移，那几声朦胧的呜咽出自他的发声器，而那条灵活得不像话的舌头的的确确是长在他的嘴里。

长久地吻过那块过热的前挡板，漂移抬起头和医生四目相接，蔚蓝色散发着柔和光芒的光镜情意绵绵。被这样的目光攀附着，救护车的火种抽搐了三秒，他承认自己看得入迷。印象中剑士从来没用这么依恋的目光注视着他，但这种感觉真实得像是……缔结关系之后伴侣向他撒娇时会做出的事。我在瞎想什么鬼，他腾出一只手把脸埋进去。神经衰弱的后果，最不可能的事偏偏会在梦里出现，数到三，一切都会好起来的。一……他开始自我催眠。

他觉得这个梦很糟糕，太糟糕了。

二……放在自己大腿上的手动了动试图引起他的注意，带来一阵瘙痒酥麻。漂移说话了，嗓音一如既往的，动听，加一点诱惑的黏腻。“阿救……”  
这个称呼像一条束带掐紧了他的灵魂。如果可以，医生不想用灵魂这个奇怪的称谓。但不得不说这感觉很爽，非常爽。梦是潜意识具象化的产物，救护车当然明白；他更惊讶自己竟然如此希望漂移这样称呼他，嗯……这个词（ratty）尾音很悦耳，拉长了的口型像是在微笑，最重要的是，这个词是从剑士口中轻柔地吐出来的。

三。他改变了主意，认为就这样进行下去也不错。好极了，看来深层意识里的他喜欢在漂移的眼眶下增添些装饰，加上机体外甲的改动，年轻人流线型的腰身被衬托得尤为纤细，无疑更加符合医生的口味。救护车漫不经心地用拇指抚过漂移面甲上赤红色的花纹，由眼睑到湿润的唇角，再从下颌开始顺着颈部电缆温柔地抚摩着；手感一流。这个梦恶意地放大了剑士撩人的喘息声，而救护车的对接面板已经热得发烫，前挡板下的火热呼之欲出。趁还没醒来，也许他应该把一些想法落实到位，那些曾经让他辗转反侧的，甚至痛苦难耐的想法……

他打开前挡板，捏了捏漂移光洁的颈部管线示意他低头做当下应该做的。对方十分驯服，调暗光镜的颜色伸出舌尖，轻轻刷过已被润滑液浸湿的输出管顶端，细致地用舌面将口中的电解液涂抹在灼热的管身上；这花了些时间，因为他得持续变化角度不时吞进管子的一部分，而含住医生的输出管则需要加倍努力——他的嘴有些累了，抑或只是那管子太大。

该死的，但这感觉太**好了。大夫关了光镜靠在床沿轻叹，手掌微微施力，褒扬性地在剑士颈项间来回摩挲。“你做得很好。”他按住漂移的额头将他困在双腿间，看着他乖巧地吞下大半截输出管，发抖的双唇几乎就要碰到管线根部，勉强发出一声足以令他兴致高涨的咕哝。由于剑士正提起精神应付输出管的强行抵入，喉管极力收紧，根本无暇顾及含不住的电解液与润滑液溢出嘴角。他的手指深深扣住大夫的腿部拨弄着上面敏感的神经管线，而救护车的夸奖令他愈发兴奋，光镜忽闪着，饥渴地与他靠得更加紧密，近乎把脸埋进身下湿漉漉的充电板里。

……谁教他这个的？显然不是救护车，因为其中有几次吮吸分明乱了节奏，不算非常自然。低头欣赏着俯身为自己服务的剑士，这个骤然在救护车脑模块里一闪而过的想法十足点燃了医生胸口翻腾的忿然之火。撇去这个到处都是医生主观意志的幻梦不谈，现实中的二人甚至还没进行过深入的谈话，而如此熟稔的技巧除了医生自己——他以职业操守担保，整艘寻光号上没有第二个人会他这种独特的带有鲜明风格的口交。  
不过，先不管漂移是从哪儿学来的，被谁索求过，现在的他很听话，含着大夫的管子专心致志，即便他只是救护车无处发泄的欲望堆砌出来的影子。

这不是问题。也许下一次他会好好教导眼前这位某种程度上来说仍需练习的孩子，好吧，也许是之后几次，救护车本人十分乐意进行此类教学——他很快在梦里给自己列了一个详细的计划表，其中包括如何让漂移扭动身体哭泣着向他乞求输出管和交合液，反绑他的双手看他在自己身下过载，或者借助某些工具把他捆到墙角欣赏他扭曲的表情，仅仅为了获得怪异的性反馈，满足自己的喜好；这样的想法如此肮脏，肮脏下流到足以让医生厌恶自己，但它就是存在着，深埋在救护车经常压力过大的中央处理器中，是他为了防止系统崩溃而偷偷设置的泄洪程序。他很高兴自己潜意识中的床伴是漂移而不是那些性感有余可爱不足的廉价货色——也许他把剑士当作意淫对象自慰过不止一两次……想象着用输出管贯穿他，填满他本身就是一个足以让救护车难以自持的过程，更别说那孩子现在真的在他的双腿间为他口交……在他的梦里，多少让医生不是很好受。

不过无论如何。

这意味着救护车可以随心所欲地发泄一些情绪。想到这里，他随意地握住漂移的音频接收器，接着重重下压，直到剑士冰凉的鼻尖触碰到腹部的装甲。剑士绷紧腰部绝望地颤抖，双手在救护车腿上毫无章法地胡乱折腾，混杂着哽咽的痛呼极佳地煽动了深藏在医生内心的某种施虐欲望。“你应该多来医疗室，漂移，”他露出微笑，在剑士还没适应根部管线的粗硕时迅速把他的头雕往后一掰，在柔滑紧致的口腔内部扫过胀大的输出管顶端时呻吟出声，又极快地把漂移按进双腿里，在他的抽泣中满足地喘息着。“虽然你有些蠢，但这不妨碍我——”他身体前倾，用另一只手摸了一把剑士由于含着管子而变形的脸颊，再将他拉起来双手捧起他的下颌拉近彼此的距离，以便仔细地观察对方战栗的唇线。

“不妨碍我觉得你好极了。”他把嘴唇轻轻压在漂移挂着电解液和交合液的下颌上缓慢地向上移动，吻过颈部管线时伸出舌尖细细品味了一番，最后停留在剑士唇部的位置往后推了推。几乎是热切地，漂移呜咽着张开嘴咬住他的唇，滚烫的舌头从齿缝间钻出来和他的缠在一起。和想象中的一样甜美，医生在绵长的接吻中轻哼一声，偏过头让舌的更多部分侵入对方的口腔以便加深这个吻的力度，蛮横地堵住年轻人不能自己的叹息和呻吟，向对方索求更多足以让输出管充能到刺痛的回应。“搂紧……再紧些。”在这个唇齿相接的舌吻中他轻声呢喃，火热的手掌滑下漂移的侧颈，指尖流淌在他抛光良好的肩甲上，缓慢地沿着拼合缝隙移动，抚过他胸前隐隐散发淡蓝色微光的车灯，再急切地贴上他的腰际反复揉搓，按压几个特殊的传感点——很多次，具体次数救护车记不清了。坐在背离记的散台上，他右手握着一杯冰凉的高纯放空目光，将酒杯送到嘴边抿了一口。饮掉往事。又一口。等到天旋地转，光影交错变幻在他的光镜前麻痹了医生的视觉神经，他会换个比较舒服的姿势盲目又慵懒地寻找那个人。此时的大夫不需要和任何人说话，也没有哪个蠢货会在如此不合时宜的情况下找他聊天。如果足够幸运，他也许会在哪个角落捕捉到剑士的影子，显得有些寂寥，好吧，但这些可以留到之后再考虑。

救护车不喜欢在清醒的时候这样做。他不想让自己的意愿表露得太过直白，更不希望沉浸在视奸中获得的快感被某些谈话打断，因此高纯是绝佳的选择。他放松下来，眼神有些涣散地在漂移的腰部来回游走。噢……医生揉了揉眉心。他都能想象那里有多软，红白相间的条纹真是性感极了，黑色的管线规律地排列在后腰上，简直就像是在引诱他吻上去。

又一口。火辣的液体灼烧着医生的喉管，他感觉整个房间开始向后退去，只剩下他，和他。

他回过神，手指顺着漂移柔软的后腰继续下滑，完美贴合臀部线条的同时扣了扣怀里剑士的后挡板。“打开。”大夫舔吻了下他的嘴唇，俯下身咬住他在空气中颤动的颈部。

“嗯啊啊！！阿救……”漂移哭喊起来，扭动腰部服从了他的要求。明显是因为他咬得太重了——但在如此情况下，救护车想听到更多声音。他直接把三根手指挤进湿润的接口里搅动起来，感受紧致的瓣膜极尽所能地吸附着他的指尖。熟练地按摩内壁上几个突出的传感节点，看着一股股粘稠滚烫的润滑液从收紧的接口边缘流到充电板上，医生的一部分自我得到了相当的满足。此时带着泫然欲泣表情的漂移实在可爱，他又加进一根手指玩弄了一会儿，扩张着柔软的内壁，突然产生了想把他束缚起来的阴暗想法。

“你想我绑住你还是铐住你？”

他摸了摸漂移的下巴，示意他对上自己的目光。“别急着过载，我不希望在这个玩法开始之前你就一直哭。”医生在内心深处感叹了一番自己独特的支配欲，手指继续加力折磨着甬道里敏感的节点，欣赏着剑士努力忍住泪水模糊地小声呜咽的绝景。身下滚烫的输出管开始催促他了。

“那么这次就用绳子。”没等他回答，嗯。那孩子现在这样子也没办法回答——救护车迫不及待地按住年轻人不断冒出冷凝液的湿滑双手，从墙壁上的子空间里抽出一条手指粗细的绳索，精准迅速又敏捷地在剑士手腕上绕了三四圈，将它们固定在他头顶的位置。漂移抬眼看了医生一眼，不安又兴奋地咬住下唇往前蹭了蹭，想得到一个安抚的亲吻。“你过于兴奋了，孩子。”大夫笑起来，却只是用指腹压住他的嘴唇，把刚才手指上沾染的润滑液抹了上去，看他迷恋地伸出舌尖细细品尝，直到舔得一干二净；在绕最后一圈的时候，也是医生的欲火快将自己焚烧得一干二净的时候，他的恶趣味又开始蠢蠢欲动了。好吧。

很难不这么想不是吗？尤其是绳子的一端握在你手里，另一端捆缚着一个颤抖的机体的时候——他开始后悔刚才为什么不在漂移脖子上也拴上一条，但当务之急是先把眼前的状况搞定……也许永远搞不定，不过救护车会尽力而为。他骤然发力，把手中的绳索扯到自己面前，看着梦中情人带着惊慌失措的表情痛呼一声栽倒，肘部重重地磕到充电板上，手腕被他紧紧地吊在半空，而整个机体跪坐在他的腿上。可能他又开始抽泣了，不过救护车觉得这样笨拙的漂移真的可爱得要命，于是他非常过分地笑出了声——并非他不懂怜爱，只是那一刻他很想一直*着他，直到火种熄灭。

他的确想。

他太想这么干了。

一只手紧攥着那条绳子，救护车提起剑士绵软的上身，俯下身握紧他曾经视奸了无数遍的腰部不断地亲吻着，将漂移紧紧压到身下；年轻人下意识地将大腿分得更开，仰起头发出醉醺醺的甜美呻吟，滚热空虚的甬道因急需输出管的照顾在室温中可怜地抽缩着。医生低头舔了舔年轻人因缺少安抚而痛苦不堪的输出管，舌尖熟练地滑过几个凸起的传感点来回吮吸，却又在感受到漂移快过载时吐出他的管子，强横地抵住那里，欣赏剑士喘息着扭动身体的痴态。“为什么不多来找我聊聊呢？你知道我就在那儿，医疗室。从早到晚。”他又一扯绳子，再松手，听着漂移的哭喊，疲惫和愉悦混杂在他的笑容里，而他的光镜中却只有近乎融化一切的炽热情感。

真是个美梦。

“阿救，求你……我忍不住……嗯啊……请……”漂移啜泣着，可怜兮兮地哀求着，光镜的蓝色变得更暗，双腿攀上医生的腰侧竭力往对方身上挪动，但救护车无视了剑士结束游戏的请求。

“也许下次我会什么都不做，看着你自慰，看着你边流泪边握住我的手放在你硬得要命的输出管上，挤进你润滑液直淌的接口里。”他用指尖扩开早已滑腻到不行的瓣膜，一感受到接口的吮吸就恶意地抽离手指，让腿间的剑士越发难耐地大声呻吟起来。

“啊求你……阿救……”他仰起头，光镜一闪一闪的，好看极了。

“哦，差点忘了下次还要铐住你。铐住你的脖子，把你拴在我的办公桌下面。”医生丢了绳子，最后来回摸了两把他怎么舔也舔不够的腰，抬起剑士的腿把输出管抵到接口边缘摩擦了一会。那里直接分泌出一股滚烫的热流浇到他没比剑士软多少的管子上，差点让救护车没稳住。

“想让你跟在我身后到处转悠，在走廊上为我口交，直到寻光号上的所有人都知道我有个好孩子。”他滑了进去，一路向前抵到最里面。甬道内的传感节点随着他猛烈的挺动被悉数激活，几乎要把他的输出管吮到无法动弹。他腾出一只手握住剑士的管子，随意地抹上淋到充电板上的润滑液上下套弄。“我不知道，漂移。你觉得哪种玩法更好？我很喜欢你现在的样子，你认为我有可能拴着你一整天，仅仅就为了看到你的脸吗？是不是得在你接口里塞点什么情趣用品？我可以让你在医疗室里一直过载……”

好吧，医生得到的回应是每一次用力挺动时漂移痛苦愉悦的眼神，大声呻吟着“请”，“是的”，“求你”之类的含混不清的词句，接口热气蒸腾的吮吸，还有自己仿佛真的要*到熄灭的火种快乐地颤动。还好他们俩没因为这样的游戏下线，毕竟这个梦他想做多久就多久。

他压在剑士颈项间咬上他的咽喉，最后狠命往最深处一顶，顶开了油箱垫片。突如其来的刺激让漂移发出了一声哀鸣，再也承受不住更多欲望的甬道越发紧绷，把救护车的输出管咬得刺痛。他掰过那孩子的下巴把舌尖抵进去，撬开紧咬的牙关覆上他柔软的舌头，柔和地纠缠安抚。紧紧环住他自始自终都异常在意的腰部，医生把呻吟融化在对方的口腔里，叹息着不愿理睬剑士喘不过气来的哼声，把所有积压着的交合液尽数注入了他的机体。几乎是同时，他们紧贴的胸口也全溅上了粉色的滚烫水液。漂移的光镜闪了闪，黯淡下去；他无力地吮着救护车的舌尖，不知道为什么说了句没头没尾的谢谢。

医生所能做的，就是再搂紧些。

 

又一口。

他回来了。背离记的吧台。背离没锁门，看来是把他留在这儿了。

空落落的。

“嗯，老救，你怎么样？”身后传来的是几分钟之前被他*哭了的剑士犹豫的声音。在梦里。哦，还是有人的。但医生现在不是很想看到他，那些肮脏下流的事……他真的这样对漂移做了。他还……

“……”于是大夫没理他，继续在吧台上瘫着。高纯让他的舌头不太灵光。

“我在这里是因为你在喝高了之前，呃。”剑士的声音更加不确定了，“你在看我？有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

口交？靠。反绑……算了。

救护车在心里大笑了一声，而现实中他只是扬起嘴角，微微摇头。作为解压未尝不可，但会把他吓坏的。现在医生眼前展现的可能性仍然丰富多彩，他希望可以在将来把握住某些选择，使自己中意的结局明晰起来。

也许明天他会多跟那孩子说些什么，毕竟未来仍可期。

**Author's Note:**

> 死线将至，大家生活愉快，看得开心！  
> 写得蛮爽的……  
> 漂移对不起哈，下次还敢……


End file.
